Harry Potter
by Sigelger
Summary: The 7th book this is were Petunia proves how much she loves her husband that she even willing to use magic to help him


Harry Potter was a special person even though his family did think so. Harry was a wizard the one that some people (muggles) thought were myths but if you lived in Privet Drive you would think the people at number four were completely normally except one Harry Potter. It was eleven o'clock at night Harry was sat there staring at the wall and every now and again you could catch him look at this calendar on the wall Harry couldn't wait till where he was going to see the Weasley (his best friend's family that all had flaming red hair) or till he was going back to Hogwarts a School of witch craft and wizardry. Hedwig was flapping her wings to tell Harry she wanted to go out. Harry rolled out of his uncomfortable bed and pick up his quill and unrolled some parchment and wrote to Ron (his best friend): -  
  
Dear Ron  
I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. This muggles are doing My head in but there to scared because they think I will kill them. Thanks for the last letters they let me know how you. From  
Harry  
  
Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and handed her the parchment and she fluttered out the window. Harry glanced at the calendar tomorrow was his birthday and how he hated it he didn't ever get a single bloody thing from his family. Harry lifted the loss floorboard he had some stuff that Hagrid Hogwarts groundkeeper had give him in his fourth year at Hogwarts (He wasn't good at cooking). Harry looked out of the window and saw a tiny little owl that Harry though straight away "Ron has sent me some thing!" but no it was a howler from Draco Malfoy to wish him the worst Birthday. Harry didn't open it because it would wake up the Dursley. So he wrote a litter back to Malfoy that said: -  
  
To Malfoy  
  
How are you? Still as pale as a ghost in fact I wish you  
Were a ghost so as you would leave my friends and me Alone. Here is a gift from me. It's not my birthday to Day.  
From your enemy  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry add a little some thing to make Malfoy turn purple. He gave the little bird the letter and it fluttered into the moonlight. He laid on his bed and fell into a deep sleep. In the morning Aunt Petunia was banging on his door and saying  
  
"Get up, get up now. Up"  
  
Harry replied, "I'm up, I'm up."  
  
Harry got dressed and went down stairs and all the Dursleys were at the table waiting for their breakfast Dudley was on a diet so they all were and as Harry sat down a piece of grapefruit was give to him smaller than Dudley's to make him feel better. Harry couldn't help thinking "I'm seventeen tomorrow" Uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper and said "They haven't got this Black person yet didn't he escape from prison four years ago"  
  
Harry blurted out "of course they haven't his dead and my god father."  
  
And at that very moment every thing went silent for a minute and there the Dursleys fell into laughter "he's your godfather you must be kidding me. Fine you don't read the paper how many people did he kill?"  
  
"None he was innocent it was his best friend wormtail!" Harry cried over Dudley's laughter  
  
"Wrong he killed thirteen people. What is his first name?"  
  
Harry was furiously at this and shouted "No your wrong and his first name is Sirius."  
  
Vernon bellowed "how dare you tell me I'm wrong and it say's here in the paper his name was Ben Black."  
  
Harry stormed up stairs grabbed the Daily Prophet ran down the stairs and throw's the wizard paper in to his Uncles face and said "you might want to read page 3,4,8,9 and 10. 3 and 4 are on me and 8,9 and 10 are on Sirius Black."  
  
Aunt Petunia came over to what all the fuss was about and looks over her husband's shoulder and saw a moving picture of Harry and Vernon said out loud:  
Brave Harry Potter lives with some Muggles and still gets to go to Hogwarts Harry in his first year got the Philosopher's stone from He Who Must Not Be Named. In his second year he saved Ginny Weasly from Tom Riddle (young You Know Who) from the Chamber of Secrets. In his third year he met Sirius Black And tried to kill him. In his fourth year he met He Must Not Be Named. And goes on like this.  
  
Vernon looked at Harry in shock. Harry said "I know more than you think and I'm nearly a proper Wizard and I going to live with the Weaslys and give them rent. So as they can live a better life and so can I so don't expect me back at the end of this year." Harry said quite and calmly. Vernon look as though he had seen a ghost he didn't have a bid round purple it was still round but not purple but white his wife said "are you having a heart attack."  
  
Harry smirked under his breath. He couldn't help it but he was happy for the rest of the day. He decided that he would take the paper back up stairs but where he got up there he was in for a shock Ron's owl Pig was zooming around the room looking very pleased with him self and he dropped a heavy parcel on the bed. Excitedly he ran to the bed ripped the brown paper open, chucking the ruff brown paper every were some landed on pig and walked in to the wall. Harry noticed this took it of his head and looked into the box that he had just unwrapped there was a box of home made chocolates. There was all so a letter which here opened just as quite it said:  
Dear Harry Happy birthday Pick you up tomorrow at noon by car! From Ron  
  
He was so excited he wrote his ripple insanely  
To Ron  
Can't wait to see you and say thanks to your mum for  
The chocolates  
Harry  
  
Round up the parchment gave it to Pig and with out another hook he was off. Harry wonder down stairs in hope uncle Vernon felt better. But there in the same chair stiff as a rock still looking traumatised as he did when Harry left the room. Aunt Petunia walked into the room took one look at Harry and bust into tears. And screamed "move Vernon move oh please move" see turned to Harry "do something Harry make him move ever if ever if, if, if."  
  
She paused then blurted it out "even if it means using magic!" shocked at her words she put her hands over her mouth and ran out crying.  
  
Harry pocked Vernon he didn't move Harry pulled out his wand cleared his mind opened his eyes looked at Vernon and said with a flick of the wand "la socka di lowleeus revile y us!"  
  
Vernon leapt into like with a jump Petunia ran into the room saw Harry sanding there with his wand out Vernon standing up looking confused. Harry put his wand back into his pocket Petunia smiled and hugged her husband. Harry left the room backwards and bumped into Dudley, Dudley grabbed him by the shoulders so he could get away and whispered in his ear  
  
"I saw that wriggling your way through my mother just your leaving us doesn't mean I'll forget about it.!"  
  
He dropped Harry and ran into the kitchen and told his mum and dad what he saw. Vernon went purple in the face Petunia put her hand on his shoulder and said "I asked him."  
  
Harry didn't see because Dudley got told to leave the room and the door was slammed. Harry walked up to his bedroom and sat on his bed, it was his fault they were arguing he could he Vernon shouting and Petunia crying and every now and again defending herself and Harry. Harry didn't know what to think. All of a sudden it went silent a minute later there was a knock at his bedroom door he said "come in."  
  
as calmly as he could make sound. Petunia walked in with red eyes and sat next Harry and cried "we're being thrown out onto the streets."  
  
And she bust into tears Harry whispered "You can come with me to Ron's but his family is a wizard family!"  
  
She looked up at his amazed "really" Harry nodded "you really mean it I can come with you."  
  
"Yes but one thing"  
  
"Any thing just name it!"  
  
"Their poor" he paused and looked at her she was still wide eyed and listening "But I have a lot and you'll have to use wizard shops!"  
  
"Ok when can we go?"  
  
"Tomorrow at noon!"  
  
Petunia got up and head for the door when she reach it she turned to Harry and he could see His Mother in her "Thanks so I guess I'll have to get some money and pack!" and she left the room. Hedwig was back Harry grabbed a bit of parchment and the Quill and wrote:  
  
Dear Ron  
Can my Aunt Come she has  
Been chucked out as well as me  
Harry  
  
He told Hedwig to give it Ron. She hooted and left. 


End file.
